


Sunray Morning

by JoyGaroz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post canon, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smuff, pre gaiden, pre sarada, sasusaku drabble, sasusaku fanfiction, sasusaku fic, ssfanfiction, ssfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: She met the form of Sasuke lying beside her.





	

She woke up to a vision full of questions; As the sun started to sneak into the room with delicate warmth, she met the form of Sasuke lying beside her, facing her with closed eyes and relaxed breathing. 

She had woken up to a daydream.

Not being able to help the vivacious smile glowing in her features, she cuddled closer to the warmth beside her, taking in as much of him as she could.

In all her nineteen years, never had she thought much of how the day after her first time would be, perhaps fast forward she had pinpointed that maybe it would be a not too nice morning being hungover, seeing how chaotic her life was turning over the years… but now; it was different, and better

—So much better than she thought.

Because here she was, staring at her one true love, peacefully sleeping, being just the two of them sharing an intimate morning with barriers long gone and masks long taken off, and feeling at ease and safe with each other’s company.

Daring to lean in until their bodies touched, she rested her forehead against his, emerald eyes still full of wonder, and smile full of excitement.

“Go to sleep” his hoarse voice came to sound, but still, despite his command, he circled her waist with his arm. She bit her lip at his touch.

“But I love you…” she replied lamely, her eyes still fixed in his calm expression until she shivered at the sight of his lips curving into a smile.

While she recovered from the sight and tried to fix her thoughts on whether she had really been awake or not, Sasuke lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.  
After recovering her heartbeat back to normal, and having their hands intertwined, she barely grasped his voice.

“Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough to bring more stuff to this site... I was expecting to come up with other fandom fic to share but got zero. In the end, i'm still so happy to keep getting notes and kudos over my little shares. Please visit my tumblr account for more to enjoy! >>writtenjoys.tumblr.com


End file.
